


【路人敬/英敬】守護天使

by Plume880416



Category: ensemblestars
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume880416/pseuds/Plume880416





	1. Chapter 1

蓮巳敬人站在理事長辦公室門前，剛才學校廣播他到理事長辦公室前報道，真不知道會有什麼事但多想無益敬人敲了門  
「我是偶像科三年A班的蓮巳敬人。」  
「請進！」  
「抱歉打擾了。」  
一進門就看到一個肥胖的大叔站在他面前，敬人聽聞他們學校的理事長是靠許多關係當上的但實質上一點實力也沒有，起初還半信半疑的敬人看到他本人的樣子就確定流言是真的  
「你就是蓮巳敬人啊～我可以直接稱呼你敬人嗎？蓮巳同學。」  
「可以。」  
過度親暱的舉動讓敬人感到渾身不對勁，但基於長輩敬人覺得被直呼其名也沒什麼  
「那麼敬人你知道我找你來的原因是什麼嗎？」  
「我不知道。」  
「不用那麼拘謹來我們到那邊的沙發上坐著。」  
「嗯。」  
理事長帶著敬人坐到了一旁的沙發上並好心的替敬人遞上一杯茶，基於禮貌敬人接過了理事長的茶  
「來請喝茶！」  
「謝謝。」  
「敬人你很怕我嗎？」  
「我沒有...只是在想理事長找我有什麼事？」  
「其實這件事本來是想著學生會長天祥院同學討論的，但他好像正在住院所以只好拜託身為副會長的敬人來幫忙了。」  
「原來是這樣，那請問是什麼事？」  
「就是啊⋯⋯」  
敬人覺得自己的意識越來越模糊，理事長的臉越來越像是某位抽象派大師的創作隨後就失去意識  
「敬人？敬人！看來真的睡著了～這藥真好用！接下來該辦正事了～」  
理事長露出詭異的笑容，一邊把敬人身上衣服脫下一邊欣賞和拍攝敬人裸露的身軀  
「真是一具好身體～真不愧是校園偶像保養的真棒～雖然學生會長的感覺也不錯但實在不想與天祥院家的人為敵，不過副會長的也不錯呢～接下來先從這對可愛的胸部開始吧！」  
他捏起敬人一邊的紅櫻，敬人雖然睡著了但還是有了反應發出了微微的呻吟聲，理事長對他的反應感到很滿意於是用口含住了另一邊  
一下子用舌頭舔弄一下子又用牙齒輕咬，弄得敬人呻吟聲連連  
「嗯...嗯...」  
「喔～看來敏感度不錯喔！那就用這個繼續調教！讓我來嚐嚐下面的味道！」  
他拿起藏在沙發置物箱的小盒子從裡面選出兩顆跳蛋將兩顆黏在敬人的紅櫻上並打開了開關，微微的震動讓敬人的身體微微顫抖著  
接下來他又拿起一瓶潤滑液後大量的擠在敬人的私密處，一邊撮弄敬人的分身一邊按摩著後穴的周圍，發覺外面已經變軟了就直接將手指插入敬人的後穴裡  
「嗯！」  
「看來這樣子還是不會醒呢～不過這可不是普通的潤滑液它可是含有強烈媚藥的潤滑液只要將它大量的塗滿私密處，就會達到非常強烈的效果呢～你可真幸福呢敬人～」  
理事長將潤滑液均勻的抹在敬人的腸壁，直腸一下子就將藥效給吸收了敬人的身體開始微微發熱，這讓敬人的意識漸漸回來當他張開眼時看到，自己全身赤裸而理事長正在用手指玩弄他的私密處  
「你...在做什麼?」  
「哎呀~醒來的速度比我想像的還快~但醒著比較有趣~」  
「你為什麼要這麼做?」  
「上次的玩具我已經賣了，而最近想要找一個新的~於是就翻了翻學生名冊本想找天祥院英智但我可沒笨到跟天祥院家為敵，然後就看到你的資料我就想你應該會是個不錯的玩具。」  
理事長一邊說明一邊用手指抽插著敬人的後穴，讓敬人無法說出完整的話只能夠發出破碎的呻吟花了好大的工夫才說出一句話  
「嗯...玩...具....?你要做什麼...」  
「做什麼?當然是要把你調教成最理想的奴隸啊!」  
「不...可能...的吧...嗯!」  
「怎麼會不可能~你可是非常有資質的喔~你看!」  
理事長把手指從敬人的後穴抽出來展示在敬人面前，濕漉漉的手指還帶著一絲液體如此淫靡的畫面讓敬人無法直視  
「這樣你還會覺得不可能嗎?敬人你的身體比你自己想像的還要敏感喔~」  
「別說了...求你了...」  
「為什麼?害羞啦!這反應還真是可愛呢~」  
說完又繼續撫摸敬人的分身由於藥效的關係敬人很快就起了反應，接著敬人看到了這輩子絕對不會想看到的畫面，理事長居然含著自己的分身非常有技巧的舔舐著，敬人感到非常的羞恥  
「哎呀~我怎麼會忘了要繼續照顧你的後穴呢~」  
說完便拿出了一根按摩棒抵在敬人的後穴，微微的震動讓敬人的身體不禁開始打戰  
「住...手...」  
「這樣好嗎?你的小穴很渴望它的進入喔~還有...」  
「啊!!!!」  
「你沒有拒絕的權利!」  
理事長沒有理會敬人的請求直接將按摩棒插入擴張後的小穴，異物的入侵讓敬人的眼淚終於快提了，看到敬人的眼淚理事長更加的興奮更勤奮的抽插敬人的小穴，疼痛感從背脊竄上來讓敬人感到非常痛苦  
「好痛!好痛!」  
「乖~很快就不痛了~」  
「恩...啊!」  
「果然在這裡~剛才用手指摸到這裡你的呻吟聲就變得更好聽了~看來這裡果然是你的前列腺呢~」  
突如其來的陌生快感讓敬人不知所措，疼痛逐漸被快感給取代讓敬人很害怕，就連胸前的傳來的震動也帶來微微的快感，好像什麼東西呼之欲出發現這點的理事長握住敬人的分身  
「啊!住...手...」  
「別忍了~射出來吧!」  
理事長有技巧的搓揉著敬人的分身，在藥效的輔助下敬人中就是抵擋不了射精的慾望，就這樣在理事長的手裡射出了白濁的液體全身癱軟在沙發上  
「太美了~敬人!今天就到這裡啦!明天也請多指教囉~」  
敬人不知道自己是怎麼回到家的，一心只想要把被那個人碰觸過的地方給清洗乾淨，希望剛才所有的一切全部都只是一場噩夢  
洗完澡後心情稍微放鬆了些，感覺到手機微微的震動敬人發現是英智打來的  
「喂～是敬人嗎？」  
「都打我的手機了怎麼不是我。」  
「呵呵逗你玩的～」  
「怎麼了？」  
「我明天可以去學校了～」  
「是嗎。你不是想來就來的嗎？為什麼要向我報備？」  
「雖是這樣說～但我想快點見到敬人啊！」  
這麼說來他已經好幾天沒有去探望英智了，因為學生會和夢幻祭的事  
「英智...」  
「感動到了嗎～好啦！我們明天見～」  
「嗯。明天見。」  
如此稀鬆平常的對話讓敬人覺得稍早的事情真的就只是一場夢，但這時手機傳來的訊息卻讓他的心情盪入谷底，在睡前收到了理事長發來的訊息  
［今天非常的愉快喔～明天要繼續調教喔！敬人～］  
下面還附一張他身上沾滿濁液的照片，再度讓敬人意識到他的處境  
隔天  
敬人ㄧ走進踏進學校就遇到理事長，由於通常敬人都是比一般的同學還要早到學校，所以校園內並沒有太多的學生  
「敬人。你早啊！」  
「理事長您早。」  
「怎麼有氣無力的～身體不舒服嗎？」  
「沒什麼我沒事謝謝理事長關心。」  
「既然沒事那我們就繼續今天的課程吧～」  
「嗯？」  
說完敬人就被帶到理事長辦公室，理事長帶他到辦公室裡的資料間，裡面放著一台電腦而上面的畫面正式昨天在辦公室裡發生的事  
「你看拍的很好吧～你可愛的聲音都被完整錄到了呢～」  
「您...要...做什麼？」  
「今天的課程是調整後穴的敏感度，所以...」  
理事長一臉淫蕩的笑著拿出粉色的跳蛋，看到理事長手上的物體敬人覺得自己全身都在顫抖  
「來吧！」  
「不...要...不要！」  
「哎呀～怎麼可以不聽長輩的話呢～而且我說過...」  
「住手！」  
「你沒有拒絕的權利！」  
直接把敬人的褲子拉下來在後穴抹上潤滑液後理事長理事長把那顆小巧的粉色跳蛋塞進敬人的後穴裡然後開啟開關  
「嗯...拿出來！求...您...」  
「多好聽的聲音啊～不過不可以過度溺愛這樣調教是不會有成效的～所以敬人要帶著它度過一整天這堂課才算結束喔～」  
理事長拿著操作的遙控器很惡意的跳大跳動幅度，讓敬人陷入混亂  
「好啦～差不多到上課時間啦！給你一個鼓勵的親吻～上課加油喔！」  
理事長強行吻住敬人的雙唇，用滑溜的舌頭纏著敬人的舌頭富有技術的舔弄敬人的上顎  
「你的吻技也需要調教呢～不過初吻的味道還不錯喔～」  
敬人非常憤怒的瞪著理事長雖然男生的初吻並沒有看得像女生那麼嚴重，但被不喜歡的人吻還是很噁心  
但他的把柄被握在理事長手上他也無能為力，只能乖乖把衣服重新穿好然後回教室上課，一進教室就看到英智向他招手  
「敬人怎麼這個時間點進來啊?」  
「剛才有點事。」  
「是嗎?可是敬人你的臉色不是很好，怎麼了嗎?」  
「我...沒事不用擔心。」  
「如果不舒服要說喔~」  
「我知道了。」  
敬人試著裝成平常的樣子但是後穴傳來的震動感時在讓他很難忽視，尤其是在坐下之後那種感覺更加的明顯了，讓他上課一整個心不在焉而且覺得身體越來越熱了，意識好像逐漸在脫離  
「蓮巳同學...蓮巳同學!」  
「嗯!」  
門老師的聲音把敬人的意識拉回來，但因為動作太大讓跳蛋進入到更深的地方，讓敬人的身體不停地顫抖著，門老師見狀立刻撫摸敬人的額頭  
「有點發燒，誰能夠蓮巳同學到保健室?」  
「老師。讓我去吧!」  
英智想都沒想就直接舉手敬人有些抗拒被碰觸，但為了掩飾自己真實的情況只好乖乖的被帶到保健室，走的過程中跳蛋的位置不斷地在改變讓敬人覺得自己的腿在發抖快要站不住了  
好不容易到保健室後發現佐賀美老師不在，英智就讓敬人直接躺在床上休息輕輕撫摸敬人的額頭，微涼的觸感讓鏡人感覺很舒服  
「還有點燒，敬人真是的只知道照顧別人，連發燒了都沒發現。」  
「英智真是抱歉...」  
「有什麼好道歉的，敬人難得可以依賴我這讓我很開心喔~」  
「英智..」  
敬人看著英智溫柔的眼眸讓他覺得他這個長不大的青梅竹馬也變成了可靠的男人了感覺心窩暖暖的，突然後穴傳來的震動幅度變大讓他嚇了一大跳  
「敬人你怎麼!哪裡不舒服嗎?」  
「我沒事!英智你還是快點回教室吧!」  
「好吧...你真的可以嗎?」  
「我想...佐賀美老師等一下...就會回來了。」  
「那我先回去了...敬人還是很不舒服要跟我說喔。」  
「我知道了。」  
英智離開後敬人馬上就把褲子給脫下來試圖把裡面的跳蛋給取出來，不過無論他怎麼做就是拿不出來但手指抽插後穴的感覺很舒服，這時後保健室的門打開了敬人以為是佐賀美老師但沒想到傳來的是熟悉的聲音  
「真是美麗的景色阿~敬人」  
「理...理事長...」  
敬人下意識的往後縮但是根本就沒有任何可以躲藏的地方，理事長從口袋裡拿出粉色的遙控器，惡趣味的轉動跳蛋跳動的幅度讓敬人呻吟連連  
「真是美妙的聲音阿~敬人果然很有調教的淺力呢~」  
「嗯...嗯...不是...」  
「還在否認阿~算了你在教室有忍住我就不跟你計較這一次了~我來幫你把玩具拿出來吧~」  
說完理事長就直接將他的手指插入敬人的後穴裡翻攪著，讓敬人的身體不斷地顫抖還很惡意的摩擦過敬人的前列腺，看著敬人因為快感而苦的表情他感到非常的滿意，最後總算把後穴的跳蛋給取出來了，取出的時候粉色的跳蛋還帶著透明的液體  
「居然會這麼濕阿~看來敬人很喜歡這個玩具喔~」  
「才...才沒有」  
「上面的嘴真是不坦率要是像下面的嘴一樣誠實就好了~別忘了等一下要來辦公室喔!」  
「...知道了。」  
「真乖呢~別忘了喔~」  
理事長哼著小調然後離開了保健室留下敬人一人躺在保健室的床上，雖然跳蛋終於離開了後穴但卻帶來一種不知名的空虛感讓敬人覺得有些難耐又覺得很丟臉，身體居然會起那種下流的反應，可是被理事長碰過的地方都好熱  
「好熱...」  
敬人握住自己的分身就像是平常那樣的自慰但是卻感覺不夠，手指不自覺地開始搓揉自己胸前的紅櫻，沒想到帶來的快感比剛才還要多  
「還要...更多...」  
敬人想著就將自己纖細的手指往後穴探去，手指碰觸到穴口敬人嚇了一跳自己的後穴居然變得這麼的柔軟，一個指頭很輕鬆就進去了這讓敬人感覺很恐懼  
「嗯...嗯...好舒服...」  
一方面是自己的身體好像不屬於自己另一方面是自己居然會想要更多的碰觸，手指不自覺的加快了抽插的速度，過不久分身終於射出了白濁的液體身體才感到滿足  
「之後的我會變成什麼樣...」  
看著沾滿自己精液的手敬人苦笑著，對著自己身體的變化感到了絕望...  
TBC.


	2. 【路人敬/英敬】守護天使

接下來的每一天敬人早上和放學都會到理事長辦公室報到，理事長的調教一次比一次還要更加的惡劣，在這樣的調教下敬人的身體變得非常的敏感就像是他的乳頭調教後敏感到如果沒有用OK绷貼起來只要一摩擦就會有感覺  
敬人身上的每一個敏感點都一一被理事長發掘出來並加強，對於自己身體的變化敬人感覺非常的害怕，開發完敏感點後理事長變開始訓練敬人的技巧  
「你穿這樣真好看阿~」  
「今天要做什麼?」  
「今天要先來個隨堂測驗。」  
「我知道了。」  
「沒錯~再多用點舌頭~對就是這樣!」  
「嗯...哈...嗯...」  
「真不愧是資優生~連口交都學得這麼快~」  
現在的敬人穿著夢之校的女學生制服跪在理事長的跨前，小嘴正含著理事長那猙獰的分身，理事長的手一邊壓著敬人的頭讓他將自己的分身吞到更深的地方，另一手則是在敬人的小穴裡抽插著讓敬人迎來第一個高潮  
「敬人的身體真的很有潛力呢~沒想到現在只要靠著後穴就能夠高潮~今天是及格了所以給你一個獎勵!通通喝下去吧!」  
說完理事長就將精液全數射進敬人的嘴裡，敬人感到反胃但是他如果吐出來就會被處罰，所以只能夠忍著嘔吐的衝動把那汙穢之物吞下去  
「牛奶好喝吧~」  
「嗯...」  
「敬人真是的~看來要進到下一步驟了~穿上這個跟我來!」  
理事長丟了一件大衣給敬人要他穿上，過大的外套完全把敬人給包裹起來，理事長抓著敬人的手強制把他帶到自己的車上，把他帶到一個他沒有看過的建築裡，跟櫃台拿了門卡就直接走上樓  
一進到跟門卡一樣編號的房間裡，理事長把敬人推到床上並把他身上的大衣脫掉開始欣賞因為過短的裙子而露出來的修長美腿，其實在離開辦公室前敬人的內褲就已經被理事長給脫掉了，裙子下面一直是處於真空的狀態  
「敬人真的很適合穿過膝襪呢~以後在學校都這麼穿好了~」  
「不可以...」  
「哎呀~害羞啦!剛剛下面完全沒穿怎麼就沒有這麼大的反應呢~」  
「那是...」  
理事長一邊說著一邊玩弄敬人的股間，敏感的身體完全無法抵抗這樣的挑逗很快就起了反應，理事長用臉蹭著敬人的腿一邊感嘆道  
「敬人啊~你總是這樣口是心非，讓理事長好難過喔~雖然你很聽話都會照著我的要求做，連身體都依照我的喜好變成這麼下流的樣子，卻還是不願意對我敞開心胸~」  
「我怎麼可能會對你敞開心胸...ㄟ!」  
理事長拉起敬人的雙腿讓後穴好無保留的後出來，伸出舌頭開始舔弄穴口周圍的嫩肉  
「你...你要做什麼!」  
「既然我們的心靈沒辦法溝通那就只好用身體來溝通了~」  
「難道...你要進來...」  
「沒錯!這樣子我們就會更了解彼此了~」  
「不可能!求求你!只有這個不要!!!!」  
看到理事長充血的分身抵在自己私密處敬人感到非常的恐懼，非常努力的在掙扎希望可以逃離眼前的噩夢  
「敬人真是的~我也不想這麼做啊!這都是敬人的錯~」  
「不要...求求你...要我說什麼要做什麼都可以...就是不要進來..」  
「真是任性呢~可是我好想要進去敬人的身體阿~如果敬人不讓我進去的話我就讓偶像科廢掉好了~」  
「什麼?」  
「雖然偶像科是很熱門但是也很燒經費，而且這幾年偶像太多了這個市場也逐漸飽和了，與其留著沒有未來的科系不如將它廢掉如何~」  
「那現在的學生會如何?」  
「不知道呢~被奪走夢想最後變回普通人，甚至失去人生的目標一蹶不振，身為學生會副會長的你應該不想看到這個樣子發生吧~」  
「他們才不會那麼脆弱!他們一定會努力回到舞台上閃爍!」  
「你可真有信心呢~還是要我直接找你的好朋友下手呢~依我的權利這麼做可是比廢掉偶像科還要容易喔~看是要你珍重的夥伴還是可愛的學弟呢~或者是你親愛的青梅竹馬呢~」  
「不可以...」  
「我說過決定權在你手上~怎麼做都由你決定。」  
一想到英智還有其他人都會受到牽連敬人的內心放下了掙扎的念頭，他將自己的雙腿打開用手指扳開自己後穴  
「請親愛的理事長粗大的男根進入我的處女小穴裡...好好的疼愛我，讓我...能跟你有更進一步的了解...」  
敬人花了很大的勇氣才說完這段非常下流的話，對敬人的表現感到滿足的理事長二話不說就直接插入敬人擴張好的小穴裡  
「好痛!!!!」  
跟手指的粗度完全無法相比感覺身體就要壞掉了，但是理事長完全沒有停下來的意思而是一下比一下還要更加的猛烈  
「果然是我調教出來的身體就是這麼的舒服!好好學習如何迎合我的喜好!」  
理事長非常惡意的擦過敬人的前列腺，漸漸的快感逐漸取代痛覺敬人的腦內陷入混亂，只能夠順從本能去迎合理事長的動作  
「實在太棒了!真是太完美了!」  
「嗯...嗯...怎麼變大了...」  
「代表我很開心啊!敬人你很會取悅我喔!就讓我們結合吧!」  
過了許就後理事長終於在他的體內深處射出了第一發，大量的液體填滿了後穴敬人的第一次就這樣結束了，理事長看著已經不省人事的敬人輕輕觸碰著他敏感的身體，看著他不自覺顫抖的反應忍不住輕笑了起來  
「現在你已經完全屬於我了。」

接下來往後的幾天理事長的調教更加的變態，嘗試著許多不同的體位和不同的玩法，為了保護自己所珍視的一切敬人努力忍著所有的恥辱  
就算心裡再怎麼不情願還是要去討好理事長，說著自己不想說的話做著自己不想做的事，這麼做的同時好像有什麼東西正一步一步的瓦解崩壞  
「嗯...嗯...還要...」  
「已經學會享受快感了阿~」  
「更多...請給我...」  
理事長又換了不同的體位進入敬人的身體直到讓敬人小腹微微的隆起，過程中敬人已經失去所有的思考能力，身體已經被慾望給完全支配了  
「敬人~今天做的很棒喔~要好好給你獎賞!先把這根滿足你的肉棒給舔乾淨。」  
「好的...嗯...」  
「好吃嗎?」  
「嗯...理事長的肉棒非常的美味...」  
「以後別叫我理事長了，要叫我主人知道了嗎?」  
「是的。主人...」  
「真棒啊~跟一開始完全判若兩人!來給你!」  
又再一次被白濁沾染，就算在怎麼被侮辱敬人早已沒有感覺了，因為就算想反抗也沒用了  
「敬人~我們一起回家吧~」  
「恩...」  
「敬人怎麼了嗎?」  
「沒事。」  
英智一如往常地邀敬人一起回家，但是自從上次在保健室之後敬人就一直和他保持距離，還有一次敬人居然無故缺席不知道哪去了，那天晚上看到他獨自一個人在公園的長椅上發呆，本想過去打招呼但隨後看到晶瑩的淚珠從他的眼眶滑出，讓他把想說的話吞了回去  
隨後的幾天敬人經常去找理事長，而且敬人的態度非常怪異有時候還會露出非常難耐的表情，這讓英智感到非常奇怪他希望敬人能夠告訴他發生什麼事了，但敬人什麼都不願意說  
「那我們走吧~」  
「恩。」  
「蓮巳同學~」  
理事長的聲音傳來敬人的臉色瞬間蒼白，好像非常恐懼理事長的樣子這一切都被英智看在眼裡，英智認為敬人的怪異跟理事長有很大的關係  
「英智，你先回去吧，我還有一點事要辦。」  
「恩。好...敬」  
「我們明天見。」  
「好...明天見。」  
英智的話被敬人打斷了但他也不能再說什麼因為理事長已經把敬人給帶走了

在客廳裡一個身穿著白襯衫敬人跪在理事長的面前，嘴裡正舔事著對方的肉棒而對方將他的頭壓下去後又射在他的嘴裡，直到他將自己射出的液體吞入才鬆開手  
「敬人～今天在學校學習如何？」  
發生了幾次關係後理事長覺得每次都要到外面去實在是太過麻煩了，於是打著獨自栽培的名義讓敬人住到他家裡  
「嗯。很順利，只不過...」  
「只不過什麼？」  
「有些地方想要請理事長幫我補習。」  
「什麼地方呢？」  
理事長露出了一臉壞笑看著敬人穿著襯衫露出來的美腿，敬人背對他並羞恥的把小穴漏給理事長看  
「我想請理事長教我不用靠前面就能達到高潮的方式。」  
「敬人果然是認真好學的同學～理事長我怎麼會放過這樣的好學生呢～」  
說完理事長把敬人拉到腿上搓揉著他早已紅腫的胸部，並毫不猶豫的將他的分身貫穿敬人的體內  
「啊！」  
「敬人同學在上學的期間是不是有到男廁自慰過呢！」  
「是的...因為後穴太空虛了...」  
雖然很討厭自己的身體變成這個樣子，但是如果不這麼做自己的身體就會感到非常的難受，得知這件事的理事長每一天都會很惡意的幫他準備一堆的道具，又要求他帶著到學校一整天不能夠自慰  
「為什麼沒經過我的允許就擅自做這種事呢？我不是有幫你準備跳蛋嗎?」  
「對...對不起...因為早上出門時忘記把主人...準備的跳蛋放進...我淫亂的後穴裡...」  
「真是壞孩子，既然是壞孩子就要來懲罰～」  
「對...對不起...求求你...不要逞罰...」  
上次沒達到要求理事長就找了一堆人將他輪姦ㄧ整個晚上，然後明天要求他帶著那些精液去上課  
「那你說要如何補償呢？」  
「嗯...」  
「那麼你跟我到一個地方，好好利用你這下流的身體！」  
「嗯...」  
敬人已經被操到失去語言能力了，最後理事長發洩在他的身體裡就把敬人丟在沙發上了獨自去沖澡了，感覺體內殘留的液體沿著大腿滑落但是敬人並沒有力氣去清理那裡，敬人無力的癱軟在沙發上眼淚緩緩地從眼眶流了出來  
這已經是他來到這個房子的第三個禮拜了，連自己的家都回不去就算了，每晚還要當這個變態老頭的性愛娃娃，就連白天也不願意放過他只要他的一則訊息就必須到，沒指示時就要帶著情趣用品一整天  
就連跟英智見面的機會也減少了，最糟糕的是這具身體已經被調教成理事長最喜愛的成果了，接下來他的命運要不是被理事長飼養著不然就像之前的玩具一樣被賣給下一個變態  
「誰...快來...救救我...英智...」

TBC.


	3. (路人敬/英敬)守護天使(完)  HE結局

這一天晚上理事長丟給敬人一套禮服，那是一套布料非常輕薄的旗袍上面有許多精緻的雕紋，看裡事長的樣子是要他把這件衣服穿上  
「還呆站在那座什麼!還不快去穿上!」  
「是。」  
敬人拿著衣服正要去房間換時被理事長阻止了，他不解地看著理事長而對方只對他露出了猥褻的笑容  
「你要去哪裡啊?敬人同學?」  
「我...要去...換衣服...」  
「換衣服在這裡換就可以了阿~你還要去哪裡換呢?」  
敬人知道這時候千萬不要辯駁他立刻將自己的衣服脫掉，理事長看著敬人的動作非常滿意，看著敬人脫下衣物後的身體經過他調教後變得更加的性感更加的色氣了  
「把你的內褲也脫掉，穿這衣服不需要穿內褲。」  
敬人聽到指示雖然頓了一下但還是照做了，他脫下了自己的內褲後開始將那輕薄的不像衣服的禮服穿上，布料不斷地摩擦著他敏感的肌膚導致他身體很快就起了反應  
「敬人怎麼起反應了呢~只不過是穿個衣服而已~」  
「對不起...」  
「真是的可不要弄髒衣服了~」  
理事長惡意的將下擺的部分撩起露出敬人毫無遮掩的下半身讓敬人感到非常的害羞，隨後就握住了敬人的分身開始搓揉，果然沒兩下敬人就射了理事長將沾滿敬人精液的手指塞到敬人的嘴裡  
「敬人真是好色的壞孩子呢~」  
敬人將理事長的手指舔拭乾淨後重新將衣服整理好，理事長看著敬人完裝後露出了滿意的神情  
「這套衣服果然適合你呢~把你那淫蕩的身體完全展現出來了呢~不過還差一點。」  
「什麼?!阿~」  
理事長突然壓住敬人然後把一個物體塞到敬人的體內，隨後傳來的震動讓敬人馬上就知道是什麼樣的東西了  
「果然還是跳蛋最適合你了~走吧!客人們在等我們呢~」  
接過理事長丟過來的大衣後敬人忍著後穴傳來的刺激坐上了理事長的車，雖然每天都會接受跳蛋的洗禮，但是今天的震動幅度被理事長調成最強這讓他全身感到非常的熾熱  
隨後理事長帶他到了一間普通的飯店然後帶著他到了地下二樓，走廊上的裝潢顯得非常的怪異理事長帶著敬人抵達最深處的房間，一推開那鮮紅色的大門發現房間的牆上掛著許多的調教器具，而且許多大公司的董事長和一些業界的大人物們正在這個充滿惡趣味的房間裡喝著酒暢談，當大門打開的瞬間他們的視線立刻轉到了敬人的身上  
「長得真漂亮啊阿~真不愧是岩崎老兄阿~」  
「對阿~感覺調教得真是不錯呢~看來你這次找到不錯的寶囉~」  
「真是多謝誇獎阿~這位正是我們學校非常優秀的學生蓮巳敬人~來向大家自我介紹啊!」  
「大家好，我是偶像科三年A班的蓮巳敬人。」  
「哦~是偶像阿~不錯呢!如果去拍AV的話一定會大紅大紫的~」  
「你有沒有興趣加入我的公司呢~」  
「呵呵~別逗他了~他可是走硬派式的和風團體呢~」  
「诶~看不出來呢!不應該是走硬派阿~應該是要軟實力的少女團體才對~」  
「哈哈!藤元兄還是一樣喜歡開這種玩笑呢~」  
敬人聽著他們不斷調侃自己但他完全不明白理事長帶他來這裡的用意究竟是什麼  
「好了~閒聊就到這邊了~」  
「是阿~你找我們來絕對不只是要介紹你的戰利品。」  
「果然被你們看穿了~我希望你們能夠投資我的公司。」  
「诶~你說你那間搖搖欲墜的公司嗎~為什麼我們要做虧本生意呢?」  
「當然不會讓你們做虧本生意啦!如果你們願意資助我的話~我寶貝的敬人就任由你們處置如何?」  
聽到理事長的話讓敬人的臉色瞬間蒼白，在場的人數好歹有七、八人理事長的意思是要把自己交給這些人  
「哈哈!你哪來這麼大的自信會覺得為了這樣的男孩子而投入大筆資金阿~」  
「雖說他長得不錯但畢竟還是個男人啊~我還是比較喜歡女人~」  
「我知道這有些強人所難，但請你們先看看著個在做決定。」  
理事長打開了房間裡的電視，而螢幕裡正撥放著性愛的視頻而裡面的主角正是他自己而理事長的臉都因為角度的關係而遮住了，視頻一撥放原先反對的人都安靜了下來有一些人甚至將自己的分身掏出來自慰，這畫面讓敬人感到非常的羞恥  
「現在你們改變想法了嗎?敬人的身體可是非常的美味喔~」  
理事長將敬人身上的大衣脫掉只剩下那根本沒有半點遮掩效果的旗袍，看著旗袍底下展現出來的誘人身體讓那些投資客忍不住吞了口水，恐懼感從心底湧了上來他想往後退卻被理事長個阻止了，敬人向理事長投以求救的眼神卻被理事長無視了  
「嗯!不要...」  
「看來敬人很期待被現場的各位好好的疼愛喔~你們看!他都為大家做好準備了~」  
理事長把敬人拉到腿上來，然後將敬人修長的雙腿張開露出了因為跳蛋而濕濡的後穴，理事長將後穴裡的跳蛋拉了出來並且惡意的將後穴撐開給所有人看，那些男人的喘息聲變得更加的粗重了  
「各位是想要讓這個淫蕩的小穴空虛下去呢~還是好好的疼愛他一翻呢~」  
「好!我們投資你!趕快讓我們操這個騷貨!」  
「交易成交!敬人好好去陪伴這些大人~沒準他們會幫助你成為頂級偶像喔~」  
理事長那戲謔的眼神讓敬人感受到絕望，沒多久那些人就會像理事長一樣的欺到他的身上，不斷地進出他的身體將那些液體注入他的體內後，接著換下一個人或許他會正常的侵犯他或是用周圍那些奇怪的道具玩弄他的身體，但這些都無所謂了現在的他只不過是一個毫無尊嚴的玩物罷了，滿足這些人才是他應該要做的因為這是主人的指示...  
「請大家...好好疼愛我的身體...」  
玩偶是不需要有任何的想法的...就這樣墮落下去吧......  
碰!  
大門再度被人打開但這次進來的是一堆的黑衣人，他們把所有壓在敬人身上的人全部捉起來拉到一旁  
「少爺我們已經將所有人捉住!」  
「是嗎~辛苦你們了~」  
黑衣人報告完現況後一個身穿西裝的金髮少年稍微看了一下這個充滿惡趣味的房間後走了進來，看到視頻裡撥放的影片在看了一眼衣衫不整的敬人少年的天藍色的眼裡被怒火給填滿著  
「英...智...」  
敬人呼喚著英智的名字他最不想要被任何人看到眼前的畫面尤其是英智，他不想被他看到自己這麼狼狽的樣子，英智看著他但是他的視線非常的灼熱，讓敬人感覺非常的痛感覺眼前的人不是他所認識的那個英智  
「敬人~稍等一下喔~我很快就會把事辦完的~」  
英智說完就走向已經腿軟的理事長天藍色的瞳孔毫無任何的波瀾，視線異常的冷冽彷彿讓人置身於冰窖裡，理事長害怕得直打哆嗦而英智卻步步逼近  
「理事長~請問一下你對你的學生做了什麼?」  
英智的口吻就像是在問今天的天氣如何呢一樣的輕鬆但是卻讓感到強烈的壓迫感  
「我只不過是...開發了...他的身體...讓他更...誠實的面對自己...」  
「哦~是這樣嗎?那為什麼要找敬人呢?」  
「诶?」  
「你難道不知道蓮巳敬人是屬於我的嗎?」  
「這...」  
「你當然知道不是嗎?畢竟你一開始想要出手的對象是我不是嗎?」  
「你怎麼...」  
「我怎麼會知道是吧~多虧你那惡趣味的性癖我倒是收集到了不少的情報呢~用我來威脅敬人啊~」  
「聽我解釋...」  
「有什麼好解釋的呢~你說你不想要得罪我所以不對我下手~真是聰明的決定阿...但是呢~從你決定對敬人下手開始就是與我天祥院英智為敵!下令!」  
「是!」  
「把這個人給我好好地修理一頓並讓這家伙在社會上沒有立足點，其他參與這場集會的人通通帶到法務部去~我看他們要怎麼解決這次的狀況~」  
「得令!」  
接收到英智的指令後所有的黑衣人就完全無視會場裡哀嚎的人通通帶走了，英智走到敬人的面前把自己的大衣脫下來套到敬人身上後一把將他抱起離開了這個充滿惡趣味的房間  
「我們回家吧~敬人」  
敬人被英智剛才的模樣給震懾住但英智現在的聲音就像平常一樣的溫柔，讓敬人感到非常的不知所措，一路上兩個人沒有任何的交談直到回到天祥院家的宅邸，一到家後英智立刻將敬人帶到房間裡  
「沒有我的允許不准任何人進我的房間。」  
「是。少爺。」  
英智把敬人放到床上後把門給鎖上，房間內的氣氛瞬間降到零點  
「不會有人來妨礙我們了。」  
「英...智...」  
敬人非常害怕現在的英智眼前的這個人感覺好陌生，英智卻緊緊抱住敬人這突然的動作讓敬人不知如何反應，直到一股濕熱的觸感傳來讓敬人反應過來原來英智他哭了  
「敬人為什麼什麼都不說!」  
「我...」  
「你知道我有多擔心你嘛!你對我的冷漠這都不算什麼!但我無法接受你的消失!」  
「恩...」  
「我超級擔心你會被那群野獸給侵犯!我更生氣的是為什麼你不能夠信任我...為什麼要為了保護那些東西而犧牲自己...」  
「......」  
「敬人...你難道不相信我嗎?難道你不相信我能夠保護你嗎?為什麼要做這種蠢事?」  
「因為我不想要失去你啊!」  
敬人累積已久的所有情緒一瞬間湧了上來，淚水奪眶而出打溼了英智的肩膀，把心中所有的委屈全部發洩出來  
「不用再害怕了...這一次換我守護你...」  
英智的懷抱非常的溫暖讓敬人感到非常的安心，但腦中突然浮現之前被理事長調教的種種畫面敬人突然把英智給推開，被推開的英智感到錯愕為什麼敬人會推開他?他們不是兩情相悅嗎?  
英智看著敬人顫抖的肩膀誰都不會相信眼前這個脆弱的人是那個如同惡鬼般的副會長蓮巳敬人，英智想要想要再度將他擁入懷中但是敬人又再度拒絕了  
「別碰我!」  
「敬人你討厭我嗎?」  
「不是!」  
「那為什麼不讓我碰你!」  
「我不值得...」  
「什麼?」  
「我不值得被你碰觸，我很骯髒....」  
敬人想著這段感情還沒開始就已經結束了，就當他要陷入絕望時英智直接吻住敬人的唇，英智將舌頭伸入敬人嘴中與他舌在嘴中交纏著，從沒接受過如次熱烈的吻敬人想要逃卻被英智的手制止了，兩人之間的距離非常的接近完全無法分離直到敬人感覺快要缺氧後英智才放開他  
「敬人你是我最愛的人一點也不髒!我不允許你自己如此貶低自己!」  
「可是...」  
「沒有什麼可是!你是我天祥院英智的人!我喜歡你驕傲的眼神、充滿自信的態度甚至連你那嘮叨的說教我通通都喜歡!如果你不相信我就說到你相信為止!」  
英智把藏在心底十幾年的心情說出來，這一字一句都是在說他多喜歡蓮巳敬人這個人，沒有任何的理由就是喜歡他，如此莽撞又粗糙的告白阿，但就是這樣的單純讓敬人更難受  
「可是我已經...」  
「那又如何!那並不是敬人自願的不是嘛!如果你真的那麼介意的話就讓你染上我的氣味!!!」  
把他那件根本沒有遮蔽作用的禮服撕爛，敬人被英智的舉動嚇到了他立刻在他懷裡掙扎，但英智力氣非常的大敬人完全推不開他，眼前的人突然好陌生但讓他最難過的是他起反應了  
「英智停下來!住手!」  
「好美...」  
「什...麼...你在說什麼?」  
「敬人你好美...無論是你的身體還是所有的一切。」  
敬人不明白為什麼英智能夠看著他這具已經被許多人玷污的身體還能夠說他很美，他以為英智在說謊但是那雙天藍色的眼眸是如此的誠懇，敬人的眼淚再度從眼眶滑落  
「為什麼你要喜歡上我...我已經沒資格站在你的身邊了...」  
「敬人...」  
「但...我還是好喜歡你阿!!」  
「......」  
「我害怕那個人會傷害你...我又害怕你會覺得我噁心...我...我只是想回到你身邊的位置...但我的身體已經變成這個樣子了...我...到底該怎麼做...」  
英智看著敬人哭花的臉龐嘴裡不斷說著他對他的喜歡但是又感到矛盾讓他不知所措，於是英智溫柔的抱住他輕撫著敬人的頭  
「那就不要想了...待在我身邊...讓我來承擔那些危險，好嗎?」  
英智的話是如此的溫柔敬人顫抖的心平靜了下來，他不知道這個時候該說什麼只覺得眼前的這個男人會如他所承諾的那樣陪在他的身邊  
「英智如果你不願意碰我沒關係的...」  
「我想要得到敬人無論是你的心還是身體。」  
英智溫柔的撫摸著敬人的身體，因為敬人的身體經過了那樣的開發所以很快就起了反應，這讓敬人感到非常的羞恥尤其是被英智觸碰到後穴的位置他突然就射了出來，恰好射在英智的臉上竟然感到非常的慌張  
「對不起!」  
「沒想到敬人這麼敏感阿~」  
「...如果你噁心可以不用勉強...」  
「你在說什麼傻話我是覺得敬人的反應很可愛~讓我好想要好好疼愛你~」  
敬人聽到英智的話後他突然起身將英智的褲子拉鍊解開發現英智也起了反應，英智挺立的分身毫不掩飾著他的慾望  
「敬人...你不用...」  
「我...也想要讓英智舒服...所以讓我做好嗎?」  
看著敬人那樣單純的眼神英智當然不會拒絕他的請託，能夠讓他這麼心動的人大概沒有第二個人了吧~敬人將英智的分身含入嘴裡有技巧的舔舐著  
「恩...敬人...」  
英智的分身在敬人的嘴裡漸漸變大，敬人感覺得到英智是想要他的這讓他心裡感到很開心因為英智並不排斥他，但英智卻在即將射之前阻止了敬人，這個舉動讓敬人感到有些錯愕  
「為...什麼...」  
「敬人不要誤會，我只是想要射在你的體內，你願意嗎?」  
敬人看見英智眼神裡充滿著慾望而那股慾望的來源正是自己，這讓敬人感覺自己的身體興奮起來  
「恩...我也想要英智進來...」  
得到了敬人的同意後英智溫柔的進入敬人的身體，英智的進入讓敬人感覺身體的空虛感被填滿了一瞬間就射了出來，敬人對自己如此敏感的身體感到非常的害羞，而英智突然進行了活塞運動讓敬人回過神來  
「敬人...的...身體好舒服喔...」  
「恩...英智的...好大...更多...更多...」  
「敬人想要更多嗎?」  
「好!我想要英智的....我想要英智填滿我的身體!」  
英智加速了抽插的速度讓敬人嬌喘連連，當頂到敬人的敏感點敬人的聲音變了調  
「敬人?」  
「那...裡...還要...還要更多...」  
「是嗎?」  
「恩...想要英智...想要英智進到更深處...好好操弄我...」  
「既然是敬人的請求，我一定會滿足你的!」  
猛烈的抽插讓敬人的腦筋一片空白身體比之前做愛時更加的敏感也更加的興奮，跟理事長作時雖然身體會感到空虛想要更多，但每次被他碰觸更多的感觸是噁心，但是現在的身體是非比的敏感  
「好棒...英智...好舒服...」  
「敬人...你也是...」  
「英智...我快要...」  
「好...我們一起...」  
兩人都將高潮英智故意每一次抽插頂到敬人的前列腺，讓敬人快要被快感給淹沒了  
「恩...要...要去了...啊!」  
兩個人同時達到了高潮英智的精液全數都射進了敬人的體內，敬人達到高潮後直接癱軟在英智的懷裡  
「敬人~我愛你。」  
英智的告白讓敬人心理的不安瓦解，他知道無論過去發生了什麼事眼前的這個男人會陪伴在他的身旁，就像是他專屬的守護天使  
「我也是。」  
「睡吧~我會一直在你身邊的。」  
英智溫柔的嗓音讓敬人感到安心，這一次他不必再獨自一個人去面對了因為有他陪伴著

The End


	4. 【路人敬/英敬】守護天使(BE結局)

這一天晚上理事長丟給敬人一套禮服，那是一套布料非常輕薄的旗袍上面有許多精緻的雕紋，看裡事長的樣子是要他把這件衣服穿上  
「還呆站在那座什麼!還不快去穿上!」  
「是。」  
敬人拿著衣服正要去房間換時被理事長阻止了，他不解地看著理事長而對方只對他露出了猥褻的笑容  
「你要去哪裡啊?敬人同學?」  
「我...要去...換衣服...」  
「換衣服在這裡換就可以了阿~你還要去哪裡換呢?」  
敬人知道這時候千萬不要辯駁他立刻將自己的衣服脫掉，理事長看著敬人的動作非常滿意，看著敬人脫下衣物後的身體經過他調教後變得更加的性感更加的色氣了  
「把你的內褲也脫掉，穿這衣服不需要穿內褲。」  
敬人聽到指示雖然頓了一下但還是照做了，他脫下了自己的內褲後開始將那輕薄的不像衣服的禮服穿上，布料不斷地摩擦著他敏感的肌膚導致他身體很快就起了反應  
「敬人怎麼起反應了呢~只不過是穿個衣服而已~」  
「對不起...」  
「真是的可不要弄髒衣服了~」  
理事長惡意的將下擺的部分撩起露出敬人毫無遮掩的下半身讓敬人感到非常的害羞，隨後就握住了敬人的分身開始搓揉，果然沒兩下敬人就射了理事長將沾滿敬人精液的手指塞到敬人的嘴裡  
「敬人真是好色的壞孩子呢~」  
敬人將理事長的手指舔拭乾淨後重新將衣服整理好，理事長看著敬人完裝後露出了滿意的神情  
「這套衣服果然適合你呢~把你那淫蕩的身體完全展現出來了呢~不過還差一點。」  
「什麼?!阿~」  
理事長突然壓住敬人然後把一個物體塞到敬人的體內，隨後傳來的震動讓敬人馬上就知道是什麼樣的東西了  
「果然還是跳蛋最適合你了~走吧!客人們在等我們呢~」  
接過理事長丟過來的大衣後敬人忍著後穴傳來的刺激坐上了理事長的車，雖然每天都會接受跳蛋的洗禮，但是今天的震動幅度被理事長調成最強這讓他全身感到非常的熾熱  
隨後理事長帶他到了一間普通的飯店然後帶著他到了地下二樓，走廊上的裝潢顯得非常的怪異理事長帶著敬人抵達最深處的房間，一推開那鮮紅色的大門發現房間的牆上掛著許多的調教器具，而且許多大公司的董事長和一些業界的大人物們正在這個充滿惡趣味的房間裡喝著酒暢談，當大門打開的瞬間他們的視線立刻轉到了敬人的身上  
「長得真漂亮啊阿~真不愧是岩崎老兄阿~」  
「對阿~感覺調教得真是不錯呢~看來你這次找到不錯的寶囉~」  
「真是多謝誇獎阿~這位正是我們學校非常優秀的學生蓮巳敬人~來向大家自我介紹啊!」  
「大家好，我是偶像科三年A班的蓮巳敬人。」  
「哦~是偶像阿~不錯呢!如果去拍AV的話一定會大紅大紫的~」  
「你有沒有興趣加入我的公司呢~」  
「呵呵~別逗他了~他可是走硬派式的和風團體呢~」  
「诶~看不出來呢!不應該是走硬派阿~應該是要軟實力的少女團體才對~」  
「哈哈!藤元兄還是一樣喜歡開這種玩笑呢~」  
敬人聽著他們不斷調侃自己但他完全不明白理事長帶他來這裡的用意究竟是什麼  
「好了~閒聊就到這邊了~」  
「是阿~你找我們來絕對不只是要介紹你的戰利品。」  
「果然被你們看穿了~我希望你們能夠投資我的公司。」  
「诶~你說你那間搖搖欲墜的公司嗎~為什麼我們要做虧本生意呢?」  
「當然不會讓你們做虧本生意啦!如果你們願意資助我的話~我寶貝的敬人就任由你們處置如何?」  
聽到理事長的話讓敬人的臉色瞬間蒼白，在場的人數好歹有七、八人理事長的意思是要把自己交給這些人  
「哈哈!你哪來這麼大的自信會覺得為了這樣的男孩子而投入大筆資金阿~」  
「雖說他長得不錯但畢竟還是個男人啊~我還是比較喜歡女人~」  
「我知道這有些強人所難，但請你們先看看著個在做決定。」  
理事長打開了房間裡的電視，而螢幕裡正撥放著性愛的視頻而裡面的主角正是他自己而理事長的臉都因為角度的關係而遮住了，視頻一撥放原先反對的人都安靜了下來有一些人甚至將自己的分身掏出來自慰，這畫面讓敬人感到非常的羞恥  
「現在你們改變想法了嗎?敬人的身體可是非常的美味喔~」  
理事長將敬人身上的大衣脫掉只剩下那根本沒有半點遮掩效果的旗袍，看著旗袍底下展現出來的誘人身體讓那些投資客忍不住吞了口水，恐懼感從心底湧了上來他想往後退卻被理事長個阻止了，敬人向理事長投以求救的眼神卻被理事長無視了  
「嗯!不要...」  
「看來敬人很期待被現場的各位好好的疼愛喔~你們看!他都為大家做好準備了~」  
理事長把敬人拉到腿上來，然後將敬人修長的雙腿張開露出了因為跳蛋而濕濡的後穴，理事長將後穴裡的跳蛋拉了出來並且惡意的將後穴撐開給所有人看，那些男人的喘息聲變得更加的粗重了  
「各位是想要讓這個淫蕩的小穴空虛下去呢~還是好好的疼愛他一翻呢~」  
「好!我們投資你!趕快讓我們操這個騷貨!」  
「交易成交!敬人好好去陪伴這些大人~沒準他們會幫助你成為頂級偶像喔~」  
理事長那戲謔的眼神讓敬人感受到絕望，沒多久那些人就會像理事長一樣的欺到他的身上，不斷地進出他的身體將那些液體注入他的體內後，接著換下一個人或許他會正常的侵犯他或是用周圍那些奇怪的道具玩弄他的身體，但這些都無所謂了現在的他只不過是一個毫無尊嚴的玩物罷了，滿足這些人才是他應該要做的因為這是主人的指示...  
「請大家...好好疼愛我的身體...」  
玩偶是不需要有任何的想法的...就這樣墮落下去吧......

身旁的男人們彷彿盯著獵物的眼神看著敬人為他們敞開的雙腿  
「就讓老夫來嘗嘗看你調教出來的味道如何~」  
「嗯!」  
其中一位投資者打破了寂靜搶先將他蓄勢待發的男根插入敬人的小穴裡，感覺到身體被理事長以外的男人貫穿敬人感到陌生但是快感逐漸湧了上來  
「哦~好緊啊!真是一具好身體~」  
「好...好舒服...」  
「這麼快就適應了阿~那就全部接受吧!」  
男人將精液射入敬人的體內今晚第一次的內射讓敬人敏感的身體感到了曾未有過熾熱  
「更多...我還要更多~」  
「那就讓你就用你的小嘴來服務我的肉棒吧~」  
另一個投資客將自己的男根抵在敬人的雙唇，敬人聞著男根上濃濃的男人的氣味駕輕就熟地將男根含入口中，富有技巧的舌頭挑逗著口中的棒物讓另一個投資客爽到感覺直上天際了  
「真的太爽了~就這麼想要精液嗎!」  
「想...想要...精液...給我...」  
敬人一邊舔一邊請求著男人的施捨，男人對敬人這樣的舉動感到非常的滿意達到高潮時將白濁的液體射在敬人精緻的臉蛋上，隨後敬人將射在臉上的精液一點一滴地納入口中  
「敬人!」  
「主人?」  
理事長看著敬人的舉動忍不住笑了笑，他在跳蛋上可是有抹著高純度的媚藥只要一個碰觸幾乎能讓他達到高潮，而且加上他的調教敬人可以說是非常完美的性愛玩具了，現在的敬人已經完完全全被他給控制了  
「禮貌呢?」  
「對不起。」  
敬人扶起剛才那位投資客的男根緩緩伸出舌頭舔舐著上面殘留的液體，被敬人這麼一舔對方的男根又再度挺立  
「沒想到敬人的服務會這麼好啊~」  
「敬人會完成主人所有的要求的，所以請給在多給我...」  
敬人搬開自己剛才被內射的小穴任由體內的液體流出，不斷地表示他身體的渴望身旁的所有人看到完全墮落的敬人都在也忍不住了全部撲了上去，他們將那件毫無遮掩的旗袍撕開露出了敬人白皙的肌膚和那早已挺立的櫻紅，看上去是如此的美味可口  
「好好享用他吧!就讓我們開始著淫靡的派對吧!」  
男人們不斷地將男根送入敬人的體內並享用著敬人的全部，敬人感受的體內帶來的快感和肌膚被人觸碰的刺激，他的一事完全被拋到九霄雲外他只知道他的身體需要被深深的填滿  
「好舒服...敬人還要...」  
「我們會好好滿足你的!」  
「你好好享受吧!」  
一遍又一遍的插入敬人已經無感了直到最後一位投資客將最後的精液射入他的體內這場荒唐的宴會結束了，所有人都換上了乾淨整潔的西裝離開的房間唯獨在今天的主角全身上下沾滿了白濁躺在絨毛地毯上，理事長送完客人之後他隨便拿了一張椅子坐了下來，敬人睜開迷濛的雙眼他知道他的工作還沒結束雖然全身無力卻還是撐起身體爬到了理事長的面前拉開了理事長的褲檔拉鍊掏出那個他早已習慣的男根，果然也是硬梆梆的了他張口含住了理事長的肉棒  
「真乖阿~果然把你教得很好。」  
「恩...哈...恩...」  
「所有人都非常滿足呢~敬人比較喜歡誰的肉棒呢?青葉董事的他雖然年紀都可以當你爺爺了卻還是能夠那樣精力旺盛呢~」  
那個老人年紀一大把了但非常的有技巧很喜歡玩一些變態的play特別喜歡射在他的臉上  
「還是那個月島董事呢?他年紀氣盛應該帶給你不少的樂趣吧~」  
那位董事確實是當中最年輕的投資者，他的動作是非常的粗暴他身上留下了許多的痕跡大多是源自於他的傑作，他也是在他後穴裡內射最多人  
「敬人覺得如何呢?」  
敬人知道理事長他想表達的是什麼，他知道他已經沒有任何的力量能夠去反抗他了  
「敬人最中意的只有主人的肉棒。」  
「今天的敬人真的非常優秀，讓我賺了不少錢你之後也要像這樣幫我的忙喔~」  
「遵命主人。」  
理事長非常滿意敬人的回答他摸了摸敬人的頭將精液射入敬人的口中，敬人面不改色地將口中的濃稠液體吞入肚，他便起身靠在了理事長的身上對理事長來說這可是敬人難得的撒嬌  
「怎麼了?」  
「主人...」  
「看來那些人果然還是滿足不了你好色的身體呢~」  
「請...給我...主人的肉棒...」  
理事長毫無猶豫的插入早就被精液灌滿的小穴裡，他發出了滿足的聲音感受著體內那熟悉的男根，難得理事長也沒特別玩什麼花招這次就像是普通的做愛沒有任何的強迫是如此的你情我願  
「今天的你真的讓我太開心了，我以為你永遠都馴服不了了。」  
「呵呵...現在我已經是屬於理事長大人的專屬性愛玩具了。」  
敬人露出了笑容理事長認為他贏了這場比賽，他接著領取他的獎品了理事長吻上了敬人的雙唇而這次敬人也沒有抵抗，彼此的雙舌交纏著在著充斥著淫靡氣息的房間，最後理事長精液射入敬人的小穴裡  
「睡吧~明天我們可要盡情的玩呢~」  
經歷了這麼多的高潮敬人終於抵擋不住睡意癱軟在床上，敬人的口中和小穴也不知道吞了多少人的精液，跟被填滿的肚子不同他的心裡早就空蕩蕩了，只有丟棄自我才能夠保護大家...只有沈浸在快感裡就好了...  
「好...好棒...好舒服啊....」  
「敬人真的是越來越色情了呢～」  
「因為...做愛...真的很舒服啊～」  
「真是淫蕩的壞孩子呢～」  
「主人不喜歡這樣的敬人嗎？」  
「怎麼會！敬人為了主人這麼努力扭動著腰，這可是最棒的風景呢～」  
「嗯...啊！好深！太深了...要壞了...」  
經過了那一晚敬人完全沈浸在性慾之中，不再排斥與理事長的親密接觸，面對敬人的轉變理事長非常的滿意  
「敬人。」  
「嗯....嗯...？」  
「我記得幾天後就是畢業典禮了對吧？」  
「是的。」  
「我記得你是作為畢業生致詞代表對吧？」  
「是，主人是要做什麼？」  
「你應該猜得到吧～」  
畢業典禮當天敬人作為畢業生致詞代表站上了舞台，述說著對所有畢業生的祝福內容是如此的感動鼓舞人心，但沒人發現這樣的副會長似乎有些不對勁，此時此刻的蓮巳敬人表面上整潔乾淨但實際上制服的裡沒有穿內褲而且敏感的後穴裡塞著跳蛋不斷的刺激他的敏感點，這樣的感覺讓他意外的感覺好興奮但他不能夠高潮這是理事長的命令，好幾次差點就達到高潮但他極力掩飾自己的狀況好險在結束前都沒有人發現他的異狀，唯獨一個人...  
「敬人！」  
「英智？怎麼了？」  
「你是不是有什麼話要對我說。」  
「有啊。畢業快樂。」  
「我不是說這個！」  
「那是什麼？」  
「這...」  
「沒事的話我要先走了，颯馬和鬼龍在找我。」  
「嗯...好...待會見？」  
「嗯...待會見。」  
敬人的反應談不上正常可以說是正常過了頭，但英智總覺得事情還是沒那麼簡單，他突然感覺手機震動了一下，發現一封敬人的訊息  
「下午5:00來理事長辦公室你會看到你所想知道的一切。」  
「這...是什麼？」  
英智看了一下手錶現在是下午一點半離時間還有三個半小時，英智一邊思考這詭異的簡訊內容和敬人的狀況  
英智照著簡訊上約定的時間來到了理事長辦公室，發現辦公室的門是沒關好的他本想直接打開但是他透過門縫看到了不得了的畫面，一個穿著夢之咲女學生制服的學生正坐在理事長的大腿上跟理事長接吻，這是什麼如此噁心的畫面但當他們唇舌分開時他才看清楚那位「女同學」的真面目...  
「敬...人...」  
沒錯他的青梅竹馬正穿著女生制服跨坐在理事長的腿上裙子下一絲不掛裡面還塞著東西，理事長的手指在他的後穴裡翻攪使得敬人呻吟連連  
「已經這麼濕了啊～你有好好忍住嗎？」  
「嗯～主人的命令敬人有乖乖遵守...」  
剛才他覺得敬人的不對勁原來是理事長在他的裡面放了跳蛋，看著理事長手中沾著敬人腸液還還在震動的跳蛋英智的臉都紅了  
「是嗎～那可要好好獎勵敬人了～」  
「嗯...想要...」  
「敬人想要什麼？」  
「想要...主人的肉棒...」  
「然後呢？」  
「狠狠插進...小穴裡讓...填滿我...」  
「敬人這麼想要理事長的精液啊～」  
「想要...精液...想要主人的精液...」  
「那你就全部接好一滴都不可以漏！」  
理事長插進敬人濕軟的小穴裡快速抽插著，敬人的身體因為快感不斷的顫抖著，英智完全沒辦法想像眼前這個沈浸在慾望的人是他所認識的那個蓮巳敬人  
「嗯...好多...主人的精液好燙...」  
「這樣子敬人才能懷孕啊～」  
「懷孕...要懷上主人的小寶寶？」  
「對啊～懷上我的孩子～」  
「哈...想要主人的小寶寶...讓我懷上吧...啊！」  
這是如此荒唐的畫面啊！英智的大腦陷入了混亂為什麼敬人會變成這個樣子？到底是怎麼回事？究竟發生什麼事了？  
「真是個好玩具呢～當時選擇你真的是正確的選擇！」  
「嗯...好舒服...還要...」  
「說要保護那些無聊的東西就這樣把身體給出賣了，虧你還是個資優生呢～」  
「嗯...哈...嗯...」  
「結果還是沉醉在其中了，真不知道你這麼淫蕩的身體被你的青梅竹馬看見會怎麼想？」  
「嗯？英智...他怎麼想無所謂...我現在只想要主人的肉棒...再給我多一點...」  
英智聽到自己的名字和敬人的回答他的心沉了下來，這時他發現敬人的視線並不是在理事長身上而是在與他對視著用那雙黯淡的雙眸望著他  
「真的無所謂了？那我把偶像科廢了如何？」  
「無所謂了...反正我什麼也都保護不了...」  
敬人嘴上雖然說著無所謂但是眼神裡已經沒有任何的情緒了，眼淚也就這樣滑了下來理事長沒注意敬人落下的淚水，但英智明白那是敬人的絕望他終於明白了一切，他搖搖晃晃的離開辦公室門口在遇到桃李和弓弦來道賀後陷入了昏迷  
「會長大人！」  
在英智的夢裡都是敬人破碎的面孔他究竟是受了多大的傷害，他是多想去安慰他但他卻做不到等到他再度醒來時發現敬人坐在他的身邊，就像是往常那樣彷彿那一切只是場惡夢  
「英智你醒了。」  
「嗯...我好像做惡夢了。」  
「你要在多注意自己的身體一點，你一定是硬撐身體去參加畢業典禮的。」  
「因為你是畢業生致詞代表啊～我當然要去聽你的演說。」  
「真是無藥可救啊...既然你沒事了我要先走了。」  
「不准走！咳咳咳...」  
眼看敬人要離開了英智馬上起身想拉住敬人卻引起咳嗽，敬人輕輕的拍打他的背部幫他順順氣後拿了一杯水給英智  
「謝謝...」  
「不用我該做的，我該走了。」  
「你要去找你那個主人嗎！」  
「......嗯。」  
敬人猶豫了一下但還是緩緩點頭了  
「為什麼...為什麼！！你要去找那個變態！要稱那種人主人！！！！為什麼...要犧牲自己......」  
「因為這樣才能保護所有人。」  
「那些東西有什麼值得保護的！他們哪裡重要！」「當然重要！那是我們所努力的成果與結晶！對我來說非常重要！包含你！」  
「敬人...但也不用這樣...」  
「是啊～我把我自己想得太偉大了，他還是會繼續把魔抓伸向其他同學，繼續用同樣的方式威脅其他人，等我發現時已經太遲了到頭來我什麼人也保護不了...」  
敬人撤出了一個非常難看的笑容像是在嘲笑他自身的樣子，英智最喜歡看到敬人的笑容但他並不希望他是用這種方式笑著  
「無論如何現在的我是理事長的玩具了，我必須滿足他的所有命令無論我喜不喜歡，與其跟他作對受處罰那倒不如討好他成為他想要的樣子～」  
「你變了...敬人...」  
「不...我沒變只是接受了這個現實，那個人最不喜歡不聽話的玩具，我的主人還在等我。」  
「為什麼要讓我看到那一幕。」  
「如果可以的話我也希望一輩子不要讓你知道，但你一定會繼續調查下去這樣子你一定會陷入危險...畢竟你是我最重要的人我不希望你受傷。」  
「敬人你也是我最重要的人!我愛你敬人!我不會讓你去找那個人的!」  
英智把敬人拉進懷裡感受著那溫暖的體溫，敬人是如此貪戀這個溫度他多希望時間留在這一刻但他沒有機會也沒那個資格了  
「太遲了英智，一切都太遲了。」  
他輕輕推開了英智他解開了自己的襯衫露出自己的身體，那是一具經過完全調教的身體上面全都是理事長留下的痕跡  
「你真的愛他嗎?」  
「我不知道...但現在說這些也沒用了...我現在是屬於主人的無論身體還是...心，只要他還沒丟棄我。」  
英智聽到敬人的回答受到了打擊但他卻無能為力，因為敬人的心已經破了一個洞誰也填補不了包含他也是，敬人緩緩地將剛才解開的扣子重新扣上整理好衣服後準備離開  
「我們還會在見面嗎?」  
「或許吧~有可能我們會在拍賣會上再度見面吧~哈哈」  
玩笑般的口吻彷彿這件事真的只是一個無關緊要笑話但在英智的耳裡聽起來是無比的心酸  
「別再那麼笑了...」  
「但我想我們不再見面才是最好的選擇。」  
「敬人...」  
「還有什麼事嗎?」  
「......」  
「那就再見了。」  
「畢業快樂敬人。」  
「永別了英智。」  
敬人離開了病房後出了醫院門口坐上了理事長準備好的車，理事長等得有些不耐煩了有些不開心，敬人明白後手輕撫著理事長的褲襠，並靠上去用舌頭舔了理事長的嘴唇就像一隻小貓一樣，理事長被敬人的舉動有些嚇到，但很快就露出不懷好意的表情  
「這是在撒嬌嗎～」  
「敬人不小心跟英智聊太久了讓主人不開心了，敬人當然要好好討好主人啊～」  
「敬人真很懂事呢～那些董事知道你畢業了很高興等我們回到家就好好幫你慶祝一下～」  
「是嗎～但現在...敬人可不可以先吃點前菜呢～」  
「真是受不了你這淫蕩的孩子～」  
「畢竟這身體可是為了男人的肉棒而存在的～」  
「說的真好，等等我在你房間裡準備了一套衣服回去換上好好招待董事們吧～」  
「嗯～好～」  
敬人品嚐著理事長的男根射出來的精液將那些液體一滴不漏的舔入口中，回到理事長的家中他看到了理事長所謂的衣服，雖說是衣服也不過只是幾塊遮羞布配件只有貓耳跟尾巴按摩棒，敬人也照常換上了那所謂的衣服理事長將他拉到面前打開了貓尾的開關  
「真可愛呢～但還缺一樣東西～」  
敬人以為又要再塞一顆跳蛋給他但這一次理事長給他戴上了一個項圈  
「現在的你已經是完全屬於我的了～」  
「是啊～我已經完全屬於主人了～」  
「走吧～客人還在等呢～」  
理事長推開門熟悉的面孔們和一些沒看過的人早就虎視眈眈的看著他暴露的身體，後穴不斷緊縮的樣子讓那些人的男根越勃越硬，反正都已經墮落了還奢望能回到從前嗎？倒不如繼續沉醉在這不會醒的惡夢裡  
「一起墮落吧～」

（墮落天使。完）


End file.
